Wealth
by StarRoseColors
Summary: Pacifica has been disowned by her parents. Amelia decides to take matters into her own hands. (Hinted at Billdip, Hinted at Mabifica.)


Amelia looked up as Pacifica rushed into the Shack, sobbing. Mabel flew to comfort her, while Dipper stood nearby. She sighed, closing the book with a slam. "What happened this time?"

This had to be around the thousandth time Pacifica had run from her parents.

"They disowned me."

"What did you do...speak up to them and wait, _what?"_

"They disowned me." Pacifica repeated. "I told them to their face that I wouldn't break up with Mabel...and they disowned me. Dad kicked me out and told me I can get my stuff on Monday because they're throwing a big huge dinner party and yes, its gonna take them the whole weekend to throw it." She burst into tears again. Nobody noticed Amelia's nails dug into the blue cover of the journal.

* * *

"Going out!" Amelia called, hurrying down the stairs. Bill was perched on her shoulder...

"And where are you going?"

Stan and Ford stared at her from the living room. Amelia sighed, walking to stand in front of them. "No where. Why do you ask?"

Ford hummed, looking her over. "Well, you're dressed like a monster huntress from what is that show again?"

"Paranormal." His twin replied, flipping through channels.

Amelia blushed, glancing at Bill. "Its nothing! I just wanted to try a different look." She said, crossing her arms.

"Are those your business gloves?"

The summoner glanced down at her hands. Bill had left once for demon business, unable to take her along. He had had come back with the gloves she wore now- a deep black fishnet, fingerless. She only wore them on business. "Um..."

Ford sighed. He stood up and left the room. He came back with a black leather jacket. "Here, you'll look better."

"Thanks Ford."

"Now, remember the rules."

"Bill gets the souls, destroy the evidence, and clean up your messes." Amelia repeated. "Bye." Bill tipped his hat, and demon and summoner disappeared in blue fire. Dipper looked up from his journal when his cousin and his boyfriend were gone.

"Do you think they'll mind if me and Mabel join in?"

* * *

It was evening, the Northwest Manor slowly settling in for the night. Preston hummed as he walked through the halls, finished with his evening hot tub bath. Priscilla was already at the door, hair in curlers. "I've double checked the guest list and the butler is packing Pacifica's stuff."

"Good, good." He answered, opening the door.

And stared.

The fireplace was alit with blue flames, casting an eerie light over the bedroom. What was more eerie was the girl, eyes lowered to the floor. Her hands were behind her back, feet crossed.

She was around twelve or so. Black hair was long, held back by a golden candle hairclip. Her skin was pale, making her black gloves stand out. She was dressed in a simple white shirt and jeans, a black leather jacket tying the look together.

"Who are you?" Preston demanded. "How did you get in here?"

"I suggest you close the door." She whispered. The man and woman entered, firmly shutting the door. "Mister and Mistress Northwest...I would like to make a deal with you."

"No, I will not be giving money to your charity." He snapped. The girl didn't looked surprised. She simply looked up at him, blue eyes somehow shining in the darkness of the room. Her hand raised up, and she snapped her fingers.

The fire whistled as it rose from the flames, surrounding the girl. She smirked, eyes glowing. Then, the fire settled back down. "I assume I have your attention?" She asked. Preston nodded, Priscilla hugging his arm. "Goody. Let's get down to business."

"What do you want?" The man demanded.

"My dear Preston, I am a summoner. My demon and I have been searching for somebody...special in this town to make a deal with. We have decided on you."

The two relaxed. Broad grins stretched their cheeks. "Well, the Northwest family is an important family. To be honest, I'm not surprised you chose us." He said, puffing out his chest. "What are the terms of this deal?"

"Oh, I give you anything you want and you do something for me." She said, standing up straight. "My demon is very generous."

"Yes...they are." Priscilla said. "So, anything?"

"Your heart's desire." The summoner said, turning to the flames. She clapped her hands, and flicks of flames whistled out around her. "I can make you wealthy beyond your wildest dreams..." One flame turned into an image of the two on golden thrones. "Or give you power..." Another flame, this image showing the two sitting on thrones, golden crowns on. World leaders were bowing at their feet. "Anything, really."

Preston grinned, mind going over his options. "We wish to be the wealthiest people in the world!"

Amelia Pines smirked, holding out her hand. Bill winked. Blue flames licked at their hands as they shook. She snapped her fingers. Preston stared her in confusion...before something hit his head. The Northwests looked up to see coins of all types, including gold and silver. They began to laugh. She sighed, rolling her eyes.

"Idiots."

* * *

Dipper and Mabel got out of the car to see Northwest Manor on fire. Amelia stood nearby, grinning at the destruction she and Bill caused. "Don't worry, I sent Pacifica's stuff to the Shack." She called.

"So, what did you do?" The male asked.

"Well, they wished to be the wealthiest people in the world. So, I gave them it. It wasn't my fault they didn't take cover and suffered severe head trauma."

"You're awesome."

"I know."


End file.
